Sinuous spring bands have long been used as spring components in furniture seat frames. They were developed as a much less expensive alternative to traditional drop in or hand tied coil springs. In addition to being less expensive than coil springs, sinuous bands actually have a longer service life since coil spring constructions inherently utilize biodegradable material such as twine which deteriorates after a number of years. With these advantages came marked disadvantages, however. Principal among these is the fact that plain sinuous spring bands brought with them less comfortable seating than coils.